Love in Between
by sassenachlove
Summary: Just before the battle of Culloden, Jamie and Claire are at the stones, about to say goodbye forever. Instead, by a twist of fate, Jamie goes with Claire through the stones, but this time they travel to the year 1845, the era of Queen Victoria. Both are out of their element, but they soon learn how to survive in this new era of prosperity and invention.
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 1: Into the Rabbit Hole**

Jamie looked at Claire with tears in his eyes. "Ye must go now. It isna safe here. Ye *must* keep the bairn safe." He placed his hand on her still flat stomach, as tears fell from her face. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him desperately.

After a moment, she pulled back, sobbing. "I can't leave without you. You must come with me Jamie! We can have a life together. There's no life for me, without you!"

This scene had been tearing his heart out. The agonizing minutes stretching on and on. He kissed her then, urgently. His hands running over her body, then squeezing her so tight to him that she couldn't breathe.

"It is time, Claire. Go now, and know that you are my heart and the breath of my body. I will die today on that battlefield, but I will find you, Claire. Death canna stop me loving ye. Somehow, somewhere, sometime, I will find you."

As he spoke, he had been walking her towards the stone. Claire realized at that moment that she was only a few inches away from that blasted stone. "Jamie! You must come with me!"

"Ye know I canna…" Just then, his face took on a strange expression, as if something was distracting him.

Claire watched him for a moment, puzzled, but then, recognition dawned on her face. "You can hear them, can't you? The stones! Don't you know what this means? Oh, Jamie, you can go with me! You hear them! I can see it in your eyes."

He looked at her, mystified . "Aye. Aye, I can, but…"

She could see the indecision on his face. "Jamie, all that awaits you here is death. I know you are an honorable man, but you cannot sacrifice yourself for the sake of honor. Not when you can be saved. Don't you want to see your child born? You must live, Jamie! You *must* come with me!"

She took his hand, bringing him closer. A shot rang out nearby - they had been spotted by a redcoat, clammering up the hill towards them. "Jamie, there's no more time. We are going!"

With that, she pulled him with all her strength and they fell purposefully into the stone.

* * *

Horrific, disjointed visions. Screams everywhere. Jamie felt like his body was being torn apart, piece by bloody piece. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime, but was, in fact, only a few seconds, it was over. Now *he* was screaming - in terror, in fear. He couldn't believe that Claire had done this twice! For long moments, he lay there, feeling the pieces coalesce. Eventually, he was whole again. His breath came fast, but started slowing as he started coming to his senses.

 _Claire! Did she...make it?_ He sat up quickly. A big mistake. After his head stopped spinning, he finally opened his eyes. The hill of Craig Na Dun looked very much the same. Had they actually travelled at all?

He saw movement in the corner of his eye. It was Claire, staggering towards him from behind a tree. He cried out, "Claire! Oh my love. You are alive!"

She collapsed in front of him, reaching out to touch his trembling hand. "Yes, I am alive. We both are alive!" Her face broke out in a smile, the excitement building in her expression. "We are together - and alive!"

She launched herself on him and they fell back onto the ground, kissing and crying, holding each other close. They were together. Alive and well. Love had, quite literally, stood the test of time.

After they had kissed for what seemed a very long time, they sat up again, looking at their surroundings.

"Are we back in yer time, then?" Jamie asked, curiously.

Claire looked around, trying to get her bearings. "I...don't know. I'm not really sure how the stones work. If it is always 200 years, like in the fairy stories, then I would suppose so. It should be around 1947, I should think, if time continues on as usual.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. What am I going to do with myself here, Claire? I dinna ken a thing about the future."

"Don't worry, my love, you have me to guide you. I think you will like it, once you get used to it."

"Aye? Weel, I hope so. Anyway, it doesna matter. I want to be with ye, wherever and whenever ye are."

He kissed her again, softly, then rose to his feet. He reached a hand down to help her up. They stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.

"There should be a road, just at the bottom of the hill. At least, there was in 1945. If we follow it, we can walk to Inverness." She took his hand in hers and said, "Let's go."

* * *

As they walked down the hill, everything still looked much the same, but once they reached the bottom, something was different. Looking around, Claire saw that the road did not have the smooth blacktop surface that she had expected. It was made of crushed stone.

"Hmm," Claire said, puzzled.

"What is it mo nighean donn?"

She looked at him and said, "I don't think we are in my time, Jamie."

"What makes ye think so?"

She told him about the road, but he couldn't quite imagine what a smooth road would look like. From his frame of reference, the road looked much the same as it might have in his time, although the stone was a bit different.

"Something's not quite right here. I guess there's no way to know until we get to Inverness. Surely there will be a clue there," she said, walking toward the road.

Jamie followed and they began walking beside the road, hand in hand, walking towards their future.

* * *

They had walked a long time when they saw the faint outlines of buildings. It must be the city. Even from this distance, they could see that Inverness was not quite the same as they had seen it just a day ago.

They walked on, until they reached the outskirts of town, staying in the shadows as much as possible. They didn't know where and when they were and didn't want to draw attention to themselves until they knew what was going on. Here, the crushed stone of the road was replaced by smooth stone bricks - definitely an improvement.

They made it to the central part of the city, peeking around the corner of a tall building. It looked new and was way more opulent than the centuries-old buildings nearby. Jamie recognized the old buildings. Claire recognized the new ones, too, but she noted that there were still many missing.

"It looks like we've travelled to a time before mine. And I think…"

Just then, a carriage drove by, led by two sleek, black horses, with bridles that dinged like little bells. Across the street, a woman stepped out of a dressmaker's shop wearing a long gown with a high neck and ruffles. She wore black gloves and a jaunty little hat atop her head.

"Jamie, I think we are in the 1800's, probably during Queen Victoria's reign."

"Queen Victoria? She rules England and Scotland?"

"Yes, and about everywhere else as well. From what I remember from my history classes, Victoria spread out her forces and claimed many countries throughout the world, in the name of the British empire."

"British empire? That sounds ominous," Jamie said.

"Indeed. But Victoria also brought about great prosperity throughout this part of Europe. Did you notice these new buildings? They have rich marble, fountains, and other touches that are quite expensive."

Jamie looked around in awe. "Aye, I see that. It's almost like being at Versailles again. I wouldna have imagined such a thing in Scotland."

* * *

Having determined that their attire wasn't altogether inappropriate for the time, albeit a bit old-fashioned, they walked cautiously down the street, aware of the curious stares they received. Still, they held their heads high.

"I think we should find lodgings as soon as possible, so we can figure out what we are to do," Jamie said. "I dinna ken what to make of all of this."

"Me neither. But whatever we do, we will do it together."

Jamie bent to kiss her softly as they strolled down the street hand in hand.


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

Claire and Jamie had found a small inn, located between the dress shop and the bookstore in the main square. They hadn't any currency to speak of, particularly not of this time, but Claire did have a small gold brooch that Mrs. Fitz had given her when she was at Leoch. Luckily, the proprietor of the inn was willing to barter for the trinket, giving them a week to make preparations for more permanent lodgings.

Now they found themselves in the second floor room of the quaint little inn, dazed and bewildered, as they sat at the foot of the four-poster bed.

"Claire, what are we to do? I mean, this is unbelievable. How will we live?"

"I don't know, Jamie, I really don't. I think this whole day has been too much for us. It would be good for us to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. Maybe then our heads will be clear enough to think straight."

"Aye, it's a good idea. Let's go to bed."

He helped her with her laces, as he had done a hundred times before, but this time his hands were shaking, just like on their wedding night.

"What is it, Jamie? Are you alright?" She reached up to touch his cheek. His eyes lifted to her face in deep pools of blue.

"Aye. I'll do. It's just…" he began, but stopped as he collected his thoughts, "Claire, I am worried. And scared for ye…and me. I need…"

Claire put her arms around him, holding him close until he stopped shaking. After a moment, she looked up at him and smiled. "You need comfort, my love. You need *me*."

He smiled then, too, and resumed his unlacing as he said, "Aye, I do."

He finished with her laces and petticoats as she took off his belt and kilt. They held each other close, kissing and stroking, feeling each other through the thin cotton of shirt and shift. Jamie pulled the shift off over her head and then his shirt as well. They stood together naked, touching, caressing, squeezing until, at last, Jamie lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

* * *

The bed was big, soft and warm. They crawled beneath the covers and snuggled close. It was the perfect cocoon for the two of them to hide away, lost in each other. Jamie held her as she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. She ran her hand over his muscled stomach, then down to the burgeoning swell below.

"My, my, Mr. Fraser. I must say that there are marvelous things happening under this blanket. You really *do* need me, don't you?"

"Aye…" he said, intent on the goings on below, "Claire, I do want ye so."

"Good."

She climbed over him, then, settling herself on top of him, sheathing him inside her. He groaned at the exquisite feel of their joining.

"Yes, my love. Is that what you need?" she said, moving her hips rhythmically.

Jamie replied in a strangled voice, almost inaudible, "Claire! Oh God. Yes, I need you."

She continued moving on him and he reached up to stroke her breasts, teasing the nipples. It was her turn to moan then, loving the feel of his hands on her. "Ahhhh." She started moving faster as she neared climax. She could feel the slight tremors building within him too.

Jamie recognized the signs of her imminent release, and decided to help it along. One of his stroking hands moved down to touch her most sensitive spot, rubbing and caressing as her hips moved faster and faster.

"Oh God, Jamie!" she cried out, breathing hard and fast. She whimpered and reared until, at last, she found sweet oblivion. The resulting pulses moved through her and through him as he joined her in paradise.

Claire, gasping for air, collapsed onto his chest. She felt his rapid pulse as she kissed his neck, and could feel the effort it took him to breathe. She slowly broke their connection as she slid to the side, lying again in the comfort of his embrace.

After their breathing slowed, Jamie pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly and thoroughly. His tongue explored her mouth gently - undemanding. When at last he released her lips, he looked at her lovely face, saying, "My love, my heart, my Claire. You are the breath of my body and the light of my soul. You alone. Forever."

"And you are mine, Jamie. Forever."

After a few minutes, Jamie said, "I dinna ken what we are to do here, in this time, but I dinna think it matters, just as long as you are by my side."

Claire smiled warmly at him, stroking his cheek gently. "Indeed. It doesn't matter, Jamie. We will make our way. Together.

* * *

In the morning, Jamie awoke to the smell of frying bacon and other delightful scents he didn't recognize. His stomach growled, acknowledging the presence of food.

"Claire," he whispered to the bundle next to him. "Are ye awake, love?"

"H-huh? What?" she said sleepily. "W-what is it?"

"Good morning," he said, smiling at her face, bleary-eyed as it was.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I smell food and I'm half starved. I'll go down and get us some breakfast, aye?"

"Hmmmph." That was all she could say before she started dozing again.

Jamie got up and put on his clothes, padding out of the room softly so that Claire could sleep.

* * *

A half hour later, Jamie came back into the room carrying a tray full of food. It smelled and looked delicious, although he wasn't quite sure what all of it was. At this point it didn't matter. He could eat a live pig for all he cared at this moment.

Claire stirred, smelling the food. She slowly sat up in bed as Jamie sat the tray down between them.

"Mmmmm. Breakfast in bed. Very nice." She smiled appreciatively at him and grabbed some type of biscuit from the plate, nibbling in delight.

Jamie attacked the bacon as if he hadn't eaten in a week. He saw Claire's expression as she looked at him and he gave her a boyish grin.

"Are you sure one tray will be enough?" She giggled, then took a piece of bacon herself.

"Weel, I dinna ken," he said mischievously, "what with fighting redcoats, travelling through those bloody stones, and a wild night with you, all within the space of a day, I'd say I've earned it."

"You certainly have. Eat up, love. Today will be a busy day."

* * *

As they ate, Jamie told her what he had learned from Mrs. McCloud, the proprietor of the inn. "Weel, it seems from the paper she gave me, a newspaper, I think it is, that we have landed ourselves in 1845. That's 100 years from the time we left." He handed her the paper and she skimmed the front page, eyes wide.

She looked up in wonder, saying, "That's close to 100 years from my time as well. Right in the middle. What else did you find out?"

"I asked the lady where we might get some new clothes." He laughed, then, remembering. "She looked me up and down and said, 'I daresay that ye need new clothes, lad. Ye look like you have been through a tough time of it.' I had to tell her something, so I came up with a story to explain everything, right on the spot."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"I told her that we had been riding in a carriage, minding our own business, when it suddenly lurched to a halt. Some armed bandits had fallen upon the carriage and started removing all of our luggage, leaving us with nothing except the clothes on our backs."

"How did you explain the clothes we *are* wearing?" she asked, enthralled with his story.

"Weel, our clothes were very fine, you see. Silks and fine leather, silver buttons and the like. Seeing them, the bandits made us undress and they took our clothes as well!"

Claire laughed at that, picturing the scene. Jamie in some kind of drawers and her in a corset and those funny looking bloomers they used to wear.

Jamie continued, "I told her that we made it to a farm outside of town where a little old lady lived with her husband, who was very ill. Then I told Mrs. McCloud that you were a healer and she asked if I meant 'doctor' and so I said I did. Anyway, I said that you used your knowledge of medicines to help the old man, and the wife was so grateful that she gave us some old clothes she had. They were her parents' clothes, long dead from the pox."

Claire smiled, "Oh Jamie, you are brilliant! She actually believed you, then?"

"Aye, she seemed to."

"You are quite persuasive when you want to be, my love." She smiled warmly and patted him lovingly on the leg. "So, how and where can we get new clothes, suitable for the 19th century? We have no money and I have nothing left to barter."

"Mrs. McCloud said that the dressmaker next door will put things on account, to be paid later. She said that she would arrange it for us since we were in desperate need. The maker of gentlemen's clothes is a friend of Mrs. McCloud's and she said he'd be willing to do the same."

"Wow, what a sweet lady she is to help us like this."

"Aye, she said we reminded her of herself and her late husband, when they were young and just starting out. She said everyone deserves a chance in this world."

Claire's face lit up. "Jamie, we just might make it here. Maybe this is the fresh start that we need."

"Aye, weel…when we get our clothes, I will look for work somewhere. I was thinking maybe I could talk to the owner of the bookstore next door. I've always loved books, all my life, and took courses in literature when I was at University."

"Jamie, that sounds like a great idea. What about me? You know from our days in Paris that I'm not content to just stay at home. The good thing about this century is that women have a little more freedom to work, if they choose to. Maybe I could find a local physician that could use my help."

Jamie smiled, hopeful. "Och, aye, Claire, that would be perfect."

* * *

In the afternoon of the same day, the dressmaker came, taking Claire's measurements and discussing the wardrobe that would be made for her.

Claire eyed Jamie and whispered, "We don't have this kind of money, Jamie. How will we pay for it?"

"Leave that to me, mo chridhe. Dinna fash," he whispered back.

The dressmaker took her leave, promising to have a gown delivered that evening for Claire to borrow until her own clothes were ready. Soon after, Jamie left to meet with the men's clothier at a shop a few blocks down from the main square.

* * *

While Jamie was gone, Claire took the opportunity to take a bath. It was glorious. The inn boasted a real clawfoot tub. It still had to be filled the old-fashioned way, as indoor plumbing wouldn't be in general use until the 1890's. Oh how she had missed nice warm baths in a real tub - sitting in a hipbath with her knees up to her chin was not her idea of fun. This, however, was wonderful.

She was still sitting in the tub, washing with the fragrant soap Mrs. McCloud had provided, when Jamie walked in, sporting a rather fetching ensemble of frock coat and trousers, complete with top hat and leather shoes.

"Oh, my! You look…marvelous!" Claire said, appreciatively looking him over from head to toe.

Jamie came closer to the tub and knelt, taking her wet hand. "My dear, *you* are the one who looks marvelous." He bent to kiss the hand in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"But I'm naked!"

"Exactly," he replied, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. His lips traveled from her hand down to her elbow, leaving kisses along the way. He looked up at her again, noticing that she was breathing faster.

"God, Jamie. You look so good right now that I want to tear off those fancy clothes and have my way with you."

Jamie laughed. "All in good time, my love. First, I will help you bathe."

"But you'll get all wet and ruin your new clothes."

"Ah, weel, I suppose I'll have to take them off after all."

He did take them off, very slowly. It was a sweet torture for Claire. She knew he was teasing her, and she would get him back for it - eventually. Just now, though, all she could think of was him. Once he had fully undressed, he made his way to the tub and climbed in behind her. She leaned back against him as he scooped up handfuls of the warm soapy water, pouring it over the slopes of her breasts.

"Ahhhh. That's so…nice," she said, sighing in bliss.

"Aye, it is."

After a while, a thought occurred to her. "You know, we are due to dine with Mrs. McCloud tonight, after my dress arrives."

"Aye," he said, distractedly. He was intent on kissing her neck and giving her a nip on her earlobe.

She giggled, "Jamie, you'll have to stop that, or we will lose track of time. You know if this goes where it usually goes, we won't have time to dress for dinner."

"Claire, to be honest, I really dinna care. There are worse things in life than being late for dinner, particularly if ye are making love to yer lovely wife." His hands slipped below the water, touching her intimately. "And I intend to do just that."

Indeed, they were *very* late for dinner.


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Developments**

A few weeks after arriving in 1845, Jamie and Claire were beginning to acclimate themselves to their new surroundings. Jamie had secured a job with the local bookseller, and was actually enjoying the work. He didn't make enough money to put them up in a fancy house, but his meager earnings at least allowed them to stay on at Mrs. McCloud's inn for another few weeks. In truth, they kind of liked the old lady, because, after all, she had made it possible for them to get back on their feet. Jamie thought that she was probably lonely too and liked having long-term guests.

Claire, on the other hand, had not had quite as good of an experience. She had visited the local hospital for possible work as a nurse and was turned down by more than one doctor, all male of course. She knew, from history books, that many women found gainful employment during this era, but it appeared that the proliferation of gender equality had not made its way to the highlands yet. At least, not to the extent that it would allow her to practice her skills under a pompous male doctor. She would have to keep looking. Surely, someone would accept her, eventually.

* * *

"I just don't get it, Mrs. McCloud. I want so much to help, to use my healing gifts, but so far, it hasn't gone well."

Mrs. McCloud patted her hand. "My dear, maybe you aren't looking in the right place. It so happens that I know of a…well, I guess you'd call him an apothecary, but he is way more than that. He is also a healer, like yourself, but doesn't always hold with a lot of the new-fangled notions of medicine. He likes to stay with the old ways, and, most importantly, doesn't care a lick what gender ye are. Would you be interested in meeting him? I could introduce you."

Claire looked at the old woman, thoughtfully. "Hmmm," she said with interest. "That may be just what I need to do. How may I find him?"

"He has an shop over on Church Street. His name is Raymond."

Claire gasped, nearly dropping her teacup. "D-did you say…Raymond?" Her heart was racing. _Could it be?_ _No_ , she told herself, _that isn't possible!_

"Aye, he's a Frenchman, a bit strange, but a decent sort."

Claire finished her tea, her thoughts frantic, but she held it together until she could courteously bid Mrs. McCloud adieu, assuring her that she would call on Raymond in the morning.

* * *

Not long after Claire returned to their rooms, Jamie came in with a big smile on his face. He strode up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and spun her in the air.

"My, my! Something has you in a good mood," she said, giggling. He put her down but didn't let go of her.

"Aye, Sassenach. It was a good day today at the bookstore. Just wait until you hear this!"

Mr. Fletcher, the owner of the bookstore, had taken taken a liking to Jamie right away. He recognized Jamie's intelligence and quick wit. Jamie had quickly proven to be a very capable employee, very good with numbers, and personable with the customers. Mr. Fletcher had taken him under his wing and, even in the short time they'd known each other, become one of Jamie's staunchest supporters and, to some extent, friend.

"What is it, Jamie?" Claire said, smiling.

"Weel, It seems that Mr. Fletcher wants to expand his business. He doesn't just want to sell books, he wants to print them."

"Really? That's great."

"Aye, and ye havna heard the best part yet."

Claire wasn't sure where this was going, but managed an encouraging nod.

"Mr. Fletcher wants *me* to run his printing business! Weel, after some time training with his business partner, of course."

"Jamie, that's wonderful!" Her smile was genuine now. She gave him a hearty kiss, so happy that he was excited about something, after such a long time of sorrow and pain.

"Are ye truly happy about it, Sassenach?"

"Of course, Jamie. I haven't seen you this happy in quite a while, I mean, outside of….well, you know what I mean." She blushed and his grin widened.

He kissed her again, taking the time to do it thoroughly. "Och aye, Claire. Speaking of that…" He held her tighter against his body, lifted her off her feet, and walked her to the bed.

"Jamie, now?"

"Aye, Sassenach. We have a lot to celebrate!"

She smiled seductively, letting him lay her down on the bed. As he began to undress her, she realized that she hadn't had a chance to tell him about Raymond. She didn't want to spoil his mood. At the moment, his hands were snaking their way up her thigh and were dangerously close to her…

She thought vaguely, as Jamie moved to lie atop her, that her news could definitely wait. Then she didn't think anymore for the rest of the night.

* * *

In the morning, Claire awoke to find that Jamie had already brought their breakfast. It was sitting on a small table in front of the fireplace, where Jamie sat, reading a newspaper. "Good morning, love," she said, softly.

Jamie put down the paper and got up, moving to sit beside her on the bed. He leaned to kiss her and lingered for a while as she wrapped her arms around him. Then he said, belatedly, "Good Morning, Sassenach." He looked at her, so beautiful and radiant. "Ye look so bonny, mo neighan donn." He ran his fingers through her tousled hair, enjoying the luxurious feel of her wayward curls.

"And you, my love. You are always beautiful, Jamie." She caressed his cheek, warm and smooth.

After a few moments enamored with each other, Jamie smiled and said, "I forgot to tell ye last night, what with one thing and another," he said, indicating the bed, "that we've been invited to dine with Mr. Fletcher and his business partner tonight."

"Oh?"

"Aye, I think they want to discuss the new venture and they also want to meet ye. They have to see if ye are respectable, Sassenach," he said, teasing.

"Respectable? You're one to talk!" She laughed, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

Jamie smiled. "Do ye have a nice gown to wear, then?"

"Yes, I have three, thanks to your generosity, my love."

"Maybe the red one?" He said, cocking a seductive eyebrow.

"You like that one, don't you?"

"Och, aye. Do ye not remember the last time ye wore it, when I…"

"Oh, I remember! Are you sure the temptation won't be too much?" she giggled.

"Hmm, on second thought…"

"The red will be fine," she interrupted, steering the conversation back to safer ground.

They had breakfast in their room, talking of this and that. She knew she should tell Jamie about Raymond, but then again, she wasn't sure there was anything to tell. What were the odds that it would really be him? _He was in the 18th century, likely exiled from France. But…if he was a traveler, like her_ …She had thought about it at the time, how he seemed to know things that most people wouldn't know in that time. Then there was that time he healed her… _No, it couldn't be him_. She decided she wouldn't mention it to Jamie unless there was really something to mention.

"I need to run a couple of errands this morning, Sassenach," Jamie said. "It's to do with the bookstore, but I willna be long."

"That's fine. I had thought to go down to the apothecary shop to stock up on some medicines. I always like to keep a good supply, just in case."

"That's a good idea. I'll have a carriage sent for ye, so ye willna be walking the streets alone."

After they dressed, they said their goodbyes and left, each to their own errands.

* * *

As Claire's carriage drove through the streets of Inverness, she became more and more nervous as to what she would find on Church Street. If Raymond was there, what would that mean for her? He had been a friend and had even saved her life, but his presence would always be a reminder of what had happened in Paris. Her and Jamie had tried so hard to put that terrible time behind them. Raymond hadn't been the problem, but still, there was that inevitable association that one makes to seemingly innocuous things or people, when couched in the setting of heartbreak and pain.

The carriage stopped in front of the apothecary shop. She saw, to her surprise, that it was quite a light, airy building, the shop neat and tidy. The opposite of what Raymond's shop looked like in Paris. Still, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, a knowing that transcended the senses. She entered the building and walked slowly up to the pretty young woman behind the counter.

"How may I help ye, Miss?" the girl asked, cheerily.

"Ah, well, Mrs. McCloud sent me here in hopes that I might speak with the proprietor of this shop…Mr. Raymond, I believe?"

" _Master_ Raymond."

Her stomach lurched again, the import of what she said hitting her hard. "Ah, yes. Is he…in?"

"Afraid not, miss. See, he's gone traveling. Down to London, I believe."

Claire swallowed, clearing her throat, "When is he expected back?"

"Hard to say, miss. He's gone to tend some Prince or Duke or some such hoity-toity type."

"I see," Claire said, trying to think what to do. She had to know…for sure. "May I look around?"

"Of course, the girl said. I'll just be in the back, grinding herbs. Let me know if ye need anything."

As the girl left to go to the back, Claire began hastily searching through the room, looking through everything she could get her hands on. On a whim, she even scaled the stones of the fireplace with her hands, feeling for a secret latch or some such apparatus. _This is ridiculous. What am I doing here? It's obviously not him. There's bound to be more than one Raymond. But how many of them go by the title 'Master'?_ She didn't know what to do.

She could hear the bell ring at the front door, heralding the presence of a new customer. She had to hurry. Just then, she looked into a small ceramic bowl, full of stones of various shapes and colors. Looking closer, she found some familiar markings on a few of them. They were the same as those he had given her to ward off various ailments. That, in itself, wasn't full confirmation, but what she found in the next moment sealed it. Looking down at the table, she saw a small glass vial, full of a sort of metallic liquid. Quicksilver. She remembered Raymond showing it to her in Paris. She also remembered that he dropped it into the wine, killing the Compte St. Germaine.

She gasped, loudly. Hands shaking violently. She had to steady herself at the edge of the table. The girl behind the counter ran to her, helping her to sit down.

"Oh, Miss! Are ye alright?" the girl cried out, frantically.

After a moment, Claire composed herself. "Yes. Yes, I'm quite alright now." She saw the startled faces of the girl and the man who had just walked in. "I just…saw a…rat. Nasty things, you know."

After that harrowing experience, she concluded her business and left to go back to the inn, thoroughly shaken, but recovering, secure in the knowledge that she would not have to see Raymond just yet.

* * *

Jamie and Claire took tea in their rooms, as they often did, preferring each other's company to that of the inn's guests.

They talked of the dinner they would go to that night and of preparations for Jamie's new job. After a few minutes, though, Claire knew it was time to tell Jamie about what had happened.

He listened with eyes wide, understanding the implications at once. "But ye dinna really ken, though. I mean, yes, the objects were there, but couldn't any apothecary have those things?"

"Yes, but, not all of them are Frenchmen who call themselves *Master* Raymond."

Jamie studied her, contemplating the ramifications of this news. "What will ye do?"

"I don't know, Jamie. On one hand, I truly need a friend who can help me find purpose here, but," she added, soberly, "I can't think of Paris anymore, Jamie. I just can't." He moved to kneel beside her, hugging her close to him. After a moment, he pulled back, looking at her closely.

"Ye dinna have to think on it anymore, Claire. He isna around here right now, and even if he was, it willna matter much longer."

"What do you mean, Jamie?" she asked, curiously.

"Weel," he said, clearing his throat, "I found out today, from Mr. Fletcher, that his new print shop isna going to be in Inverness."

"It isn't? Then where?"

"Edinburgh."

After looking at him blankly for a moment, comprehension finally dawned. Eyes wide, she said, "You mean we're moving to Edinburgh?" Her heart started beating faster, whether out of shock or excitement, she couldn't say.

"What do ye think, Sassenach? I canna make this decision alone. Ye are my life, and wherever you are, I'll be."

She thought for a moment, all the scenarios going through her mind. Then she looked at him and smiled warmly, placing her hand on his cheek. "My love…we're going to Edinburgh!"


	4. A Journey of Marvels

**Chapter 4: A Journey of Marvels**

It was another two weeks before the arrangements were complete for Claire and Jamie's move to Edinburgh. There were no railroads connecting Inverness to Edinburgh at that time, so they had to rely on carriage travel for a good portion of the journey.

On their first day of travel, they stopped briefly at a small tavern, about six miles out from Inverness, to rest and water the horses. They sat, drinking ale and eating a hearty meal of lamb stew, talking about what was to come.

"Jamie, what will we find when we get there?"

"Weel, first thing, we will find the print shop. There's a small room above the shop that we can stay in for the time being. It will be good enough until we find our own place."

"That's good, I had wondered where we would sleep. You know I'd sleep anywhere with you, my love, but I must say that the idea of a real bed is much more appealing than a haystack."

He smiled, remembering just how many times they had slept in a haystack. Then he thought of the times that they used a haystack for something *other* than sleep.

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Claire smiled and said, "Well, it's true that haystacks can have their own charm...under certain circumstances." She gave him a wink and squeezed his knee under the table.

She continued, "I hear that there's a train that travels between Glasgow and Edinburgh now. That will help shorten the trip, for the last part of it anyway."

"Aye, Mr. Fletcher mentioned something about trains, but I couldna picture it. I'd never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, Jamie, you'll love it! It's a great way to travel. Even in my time, most people who visit Scotland use trains to get across the country. Of course, by that time, there are many different rail lines operating all over. It's faster and more comfortable than traveling by carriage."

"Aye?" he said, dubious. "How does it move without horses?"

"Steam power. They heat up a huge boiler in the train's engine car - that's the part at the front - using coal and fire. As the water boils, it produces steam. The steam turns these little contraptions called turbines, which are connected somehow to the wheels of the train."

Jamie's face was full of wonder as he thought about the concept. "Och, aye? I canna wait to see it for myself."

Claire smiled, "It is an amazing sight. I only wish we could take a train from Inverness. It takes a long time by carriage. On a train, you can cut your travel time from days to merely hours."

Jamie gasped, "Dear God, Sassenach, is that true?"

"Yes, it is. For example, Glasgow to Edinburgh would take many days to travel by carriage, but by train, it will take just over four hours."

"Incredible."

They continued talking of trains and other useful inventions as they resumed their trip. Claire wanted to prepare Jamie for the modern advances he might encounter, in hopes that they wouldn't inadvertently give away their "unique" origins.

* * *

After many, many days, they finally made it to Glasgow, where they stopped for a night's rest at a little inn near the shopping district. After they arranged for their horses to be cared for, they made their way to their room and collapsed on the bed, bone tired from the long, jarring carriage ride.

It hadn't been all bad, though. It had given them a lot of time to talk about what was to come and to plan for their future. Pretty soon, their lives would be more hectic, and quiet times alone would be harder to come by. Claire had no doubt that Jamie, ever conscientious, would set up the shop properly and it would take up a good deal of his time. She knew, though, that at the end of the day, he would always come home to her.

"Rest, my love. You are weary. As am I," Jamie said, as he undressed.

"Indeed. Can you help me with my laces?"

He smiled. "Of course." He walked toward her, reaching for her bodice and loosening the ties at the top. As usual, the simple act of untying her laces proved to stimulate him - this fact was apparent as Claire looked him over.

"You can't possibly be thinking…"

"Weel, Sassenach, I canna control it, ye ken. You have a way of stirring me up, whether ye will it or no. The body may be weary but my cock has other plans."

Her bodice fell to the floor and she was left in just her chemise, practically transparent in the firelight. That certainly didn't help matters.

"Jamie, come to bed, my love. We need rest, right now. Perhaps after some sleep…"

"Aye, perhaps."

He gathered her in, holding her spoon fashion in the large feather bed. He was still aroused, but neither one of them had the energy to do anything about it just then. They fell asleep almost immediately, unable to fight off the pull of Morpheus.

In the morning, Jamie woke before Claire. He spent that time looking at her, tracing her cheek and jaw with the feather light touch of his finger. She stirred as he reached her lips, softly caressing them, aching to kiss her.

She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Good morning, love. You are up early."

"Aye, weel, I guess it's a habit. And I admit that certain parts of me are still very much alert from last night." He grinned.

"Is that so?" She moved her hand under the quilt, finding the evidence to support this claim. "Ah, indeed, my love, your condition is serious. I may have to use my medical skills to heal you." She said, suggestively.

"Weel, it isna yer medical skills I need, Sassenach, just yer honeypot." He smiled again, then rolled over her, pressing his hard, lean body to hers.

He kissed her deeply, then, running his hands over her body, exploring, stroking, and squeezing. He pressed his hips into her and she knew he was more than ready.

Suddenly his eyes filled with a burning need, a pull so strong that he couldn't control it. "Claire I canna wait...I'm sorry...I have to…"

With that, he sheathed himself quickly and after only a couple of strokes, he erupted. He was gasping so hard that he thought his lungs would push out of his chest.

A few moments later, rather taken aback by the intensity and swiftness of his attentions, Claire said, "Well...that was…"

Jamie rolled over, breath beginning to slow. "Oh, Claire, I am sorry, truly I am. I just couldna…"

She smiled, rolling to face him. She put her hand on his cheek. "Oh, love, never be sorry about that. It makes me happy that I can please you."

"But Claire, I didna take care of ye...I mean, I wanted to please ye, too."

"You will, my love. I know you will. In fact," she said, thoughtfully, I believe you will get the chance tonight."

"Tonight?"

"On the train. I've never done it on a train before."

Jamie's eyebrows raised. "Ye can do it on a train?"

"Yes, there are private cars. I think we might arrange that." She could tell he was intrigued. "Just wait, you'll see." She smiled and kissed him thoroughly.

"Speaking of trains, Sassenach, I imagine we should be getting dressed. We've a few errands before our trip, aye?"

"Yes, I want to pick up some provisions and maybe take a look at Glasgow. It's interesting to see the changes, isn't it? I mean, even Inverness was different from what it was in either of our times. I can only imagine that Glasgow is even more changed, being one of the most important cities in Britain at this time."

"Aye? Weel, we can take a walk around town while we do a bit of shopping."

* * *

They took a leisurely stroll around the main square. Like Inverness, the buildings seemed newer and grander, more opulent. Here, they saw more people than before, bustling about the square on their own errands.

Suddenly, Jamie stopped in mid stride, gasping out loud. She turned to him, seeing his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "What is it, Jamie? Are you well?"

"Claire!" he pointed across the square. She turned and looked in that direction. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, at least for *this* time.

"It's...it's a carriage...without any horses!"

She saw it then. It was a very early version of an automobile, usually referred to as a horseless carriage. They were just starting to emerge in some of the bigger cities, although there were very few people who could afford them.

Jamie was dumbfounded. "What? How?..."

She led him to a bench nearby, where she told him about automobiles. As he listened, his shock turned into wonder.

"Does it work on steam power too? Like the trains?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Although, I think many machines do, in this time."

His face bore a look of cautious excitement. He was amazed and delighted by the wonders of this new world.

* * *

Later, after they made their rounds through the various shops, they returned to their carriage and made their way to the train station.

Jamie was astounded by the mighty locomotive, huge in contrast to any land vehicle he had ever seen. He wanted to know everything about it, how it worked, how fast it went...everything. Claire arranged for them to speak to the train conductor while their luggage was being loaded. The man was more than happy to tell Jamie all about the train, and even allowed him to see the steam engine.

So enthralled was he, that Claire had to poke him a couple of times to get his attention. "Jamie, the train is due to leave in a few minutes. We need to take our seats."

They thanked the conductor effusively and made their way to their private compartment. Claire closed the door and locked it, drawing the curtain so that they would have privacy. Once the train started moving, Jamie would talk of nothing else. The porter came by with their dinner about an hour later, and as they ate, Jamie continued talking of the marvels he had seen that day.

Claire was excited too, this was a new adventure for her as well. While she knew something of the innovations of this time, she didn't know a lot about the culture or ambiance of the 19th century. She found this way of life rather romantic in some respects. There was still gallantry and refinement in this time, but it also held the turbulent beginnings of social reform. It was a century of contradictions and she found it quite fascinating.

After the meal was over, and the porter had removed the dishes, Claire once again locked the door to their compartment. Turning around, she saw Jamie staring at her, a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Sassenach, ye are so lovely." He reached up to take her face in his hands, then leaned to kiss her softly. He pulled her onto his lap, then, squeezing her appreciatively.

She put her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "Do you want to see what it's like to make love on a train?"

He looked down at the narrow bench they sat upon, then back at her. "Aye, I'm certainly willing, but I dinna ken how we will fit."

Claire smiled, "Ah, but we will. Observe." She stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up to stand beside her. Then she pressed on a lever at the side of the bench and it slid out into a much larger plank. "The cushion should be underneath. Can you reach it?"

Jamie smiled, delighted at the novelty of this very useful contraption, reaching down to take out the large cushion stowed at their feet. "Amazing, Sassenach."

Once they arranged their bunk, they lay upon it, face to face, holding each other close. Jamie kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips, brushing, pressing, urging. She deepened the kiss as she reached to untie his cravat and loosen his shirt.

Jamie, in turn, worked at her bodice, until her breasts were free, only veiled in the thin cotton of her chemise. He leaned down, taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking her through the thin fabric. She cried out at the heat of his mouth over the sensitive peak and the feel of his tongue, brushing across it. After giving the other side the same attention, he tugged down the shift and sucked harder.

As she moaned, he grabbed at her skirts, his hand running along her thigh as he pulled. She urgently tugged at the fastenings of his trousers, clumsy with desire.

"Here, let me help, my love." He reached down, deftly unfastening the remaining buttons, and pulling himself free of the confinement.

Claire moaned in excited anticipation, feeling just how ready he was. "Oh, Jamie!"

Jamie's hand moved back to her thigh and made its way up to her center, cupping her there. "God, I can feel the heat coming off ye, Sassenach." He moved his fingers a little, testing her readiness. "Ye are ripe as a peach, Claire, and it makes me want to split ye down the center."

She cried out excitedly at that suggestion, fully ready to heed to his desires. "Take me!"

He rolled over her, pushing her legs up high on either side of his hips until her bended knees nearly reached her ears.

"Jamie!" Claire exclaimed in surprise. He had meant what he said, and she found that the idea aroused her greatly. She was more than willing to oblige.

He took her. It was immediate and powerful. "Oh God! Jamie!", she cried out, reveling in the ferocity of his carnal intrusion.

He rode her hard, with such force that she slid back and forth on the makeshift bed with each and every thrust.

"Jesus! God, Claire!" Excited beyond reason, he continued moving, grunting with the effort, sweat dripping off his brow and falling onto Claire's chest with an audible "plop."

At this point, Claire was at the precipice, and his excited exclamation took her over the edge. She shuddered violently as he plunged, the quakes of her body spurring him on until, at last, he cried out in triumph and spilled himself into her depths.

A few minutes later, they lay quietly side by side. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder as he held her close to him. She looked down, taking stock of their clothes and the general state of the room.

"Well, my lad, it seems we've become quite disheveled with our efforts, and the room isn't in much better shape." Looking into his fathomless eyes, she was mesmerized again. She smiled and said, "but I don't really care just now."

* * *

They finally pulled into the station in Edinburgh a few hours later, having been delayed along the way due to train repairs. After disembarking, they managed to hire a carriage, and when their luggage was loaded, they directed the driver to take them to Carfax Close. They drove into the night, heading towards the print shop, to their future.


	5. Setting Up Shop

Chapter 5: Setting Up Shop

Claire's back was aching and her leg was asleep. She tried to turn over in the bed, but couldn't. A very large Scot was sprawled over her, sound asleep. She tried raising her head, but her tousled curls were trapped beneath his outstretched arm. Normally, waking up with Jamie lying on her was a good thing. Today, it was bloody inconvenient.

She finally managed to pull her hair out from under his arm and raised her head just enough to look around the room. She hadn't really seen it much the night before, since their train had arrived late into Edinburgh. They had practically fallen into bed in a sleepy stupor, exhausted by their travels.

The room was quite small and plain, with a small chest of drawers, a table and one chair. The morning sunlight shone through the window, giving the room a golden glow. The small bed that they lay upon was barely big enough to fit one person, let alone two. Somehow, they managed it, though.

Sensing her movements, Jamie stirred. One eye opened slightly to look at her, then he smiled.

"It's about bloody time you woke up," she said.

He moved to turn onto his back, but ended up rolling off the bed and landing with a huge thump on the hard floor. "Ifrinn!"

Claire couldn't help but smile at the tableau. There was Jamie, buck naked, thrashing on the floor, feet tangled in the quilt. After a moment, he finally disentangled himself and looked up at her. By this time, she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Och, ye find it funny, do ye?" he said, slightly flustered.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Jamie. You just look so…"

Suddenly, Jamie lunged at her, grabbed her around the waist, and brought her down to the floor with him. He rolled over on top of her, pinning her underneath him.

"Weel, Sassenach, I dinna find it so amusing to be hurled off the bed." He tried to look stern, but the corner of his mouth turned up slightly as he tried to suppress a grin. Looking down at her, he saw that she was still wheezing with mirth.

"Ye know, Sassenach, ye look very bonny when ye laugh. When ye get all flushed like that, it reminds me of how you look when I take ye. God, Sassenach, I canna help it. I want ye so."

He bent down to kiss her, gently exploring her mouth. He ran his tongue over her lower lip before tugging at it with his teeth. He growled playfully.

Between kisses, Claire said, breathless, "Jamie...don't you have to...ahhhhh...don't you have to meet with...Jesus Christ! She said the last as his fingers snaked between her legs.

"Weel, Sassenach," he said, grinning, "I dinna think Jesus takes appointments."

"Jamie! You know what I mean...Mr. Fletcher's associate...don't you have a meeting this morning?"

Ignoring her, Jamie continued his efforts down below and bit down on her nipple through her thin shift.

"Jesus!" she said, reveling in the feel of his teeth on the sensitive tip.

"Not Jesus, Claire, I told ye, his name is Mr. Morrison, the printer."

She gasped as he bit the other nipple and slid a finger into her at the same time.

"Jamie! You'll be late!"

He pulled back, looking at her wryly. "Do ye think, at this moment, Claire, that I care at all about seeing Mr. Morrison? Christ, Sassenach, just lay back and enjoy it!"

She did. As he pulled up her shift and entered her, they heard the bell ring in the shop downstairs.

"Jamie! I think Mr. Morrison is here."

"He can wait." With that, he silenced her with a long, deep kiss, exploring her mouth as he thrust inside her.

She let out a muffled cry as he took her quickly and thoroughly. It didn't take long before they had both reached climax, trembling together in spasms of pure sensation. When it was over, he lay to the side, still panting from his efforts.

"Good morning, Sassenach." He leaned to kiss her sweetly. "It's going to be a wonderful day."

Jamie got dressed quickly and went downstairs to meet Mr. Morrison. Claire knew he'd be gone for a while, so she took her time. She fumbled to her feet, stiff from lying on the hard floor, and sat on the bed, looking at her new surroundings. They would definitely have to find a bigger place soon. She didn't know how long she could sleep in the tiny bed with her huge husband.

* * *

About an hour later, Jamie came back upstairs to find Claire dressed.

"Thank God, I'm starving!" Claire said, standing up. "You can't let a pregnant woman starve to death."

He walked up to her, putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Aye, I'm sorry, my love. With coming in late last night, we didna have time to get food for the morning. There's a small eatery just down the street. Let's go get some food, then we can stock up on things we need."

Jamie led Claire out of the building and they strolled companionably down the street until they came upon an establishment that both Jamie and Claire had seen before...The World's End.

"I didna ken it was still here," Jamie said, astonished.

"Not only that, but it is still around even in my time."

His eyes got even wider. "Ye have 'The World's End' in your time? Amazing."

She smiled and gestured toward the doorway. "Shall we?"

They had a wonderful meal and Jamie told her about his meeting with Mr. Morrison.

"He seems a decent man, very knowledgeable about the printing business."

"Why isn't he going to run the shop then?"

"He's got on in years and wants to retire. He is going to finance the shop, and will be a third partner in the business, but it is me who will run it."

"Third partner? You mean…" Claire said, hopefully.

"Aye. I'm officially a partner in this venture, Sassenach. I'll earn my share as I go, but my voice has equal weight in the decisions of the business."

"Oh Jamie, that's wonderful!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jamie smiled, pleased that he had made her happy. Now, it would be up to him to make the business a success. He hoped that soon he would be able to buy a real house for them to live in and, together, they would make it a home where they would raise their bairn.

* * *

After they ate, they returned to the shop to begin taking stock of the supplies that would need to be ordered. Mr. Morrison had already acquired a printing press and had delivered it that morning when he met with Jamie. The press was large and took up the entire back corner of the shop.

"We're having a carpenter come by this afternoon to measure for a counter to run the length of this room. What do ye think, Sassenach?"

"I think it's a good plan. Sounds like you have it all worked out."

"Aye." He looked at her speculatively. "Would ye have any suggestions to make it better?"

"No, I think you've thought it out quite well."

"Aye, I suppose so. Although…" He took her hand and led her toward a doorway on the other side of the room. The doorway led to a small chamber, big enough for an office or storeroom. It had large windows facing the front of the building and its own entry from the street.

"Jamie, what are you going to do with this room, then? Will it be your office?"

Jamie smiled broadly and put his arm around her. "No, love, it is going to be yours."

Claire's eyes widened in surprise. "Mine? Why would I need an office, Jamie?"

His smile got even wider. "I thought physicians generally preferred to practice medicine in an office. But if you'd rather not…"

Claire launched herself into his arms, squealing excitedly. "Jamie! Oh, Jamie, is it true?" She kissed him thoroughly before continuing to squeal. "Is it really mine? Oh my God, Jamie!" She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

"I take it ye like the idea then?" He chuckled, sharing her joy in this moment, delighted that he could make her so happy.

"Oh, Jamie. You amazing, wonderful man. You don't know how much it means to me that you believe in me and my gifts."

"Claire, ye are a healer. It was what you were born to do. It's yer calling, love, and I will support you in any way I can."

She kissed him again, this time with great tenderness and love. They held each other close, framed in the sunlight coming through the window. Outside, there was a small sign that read: CLAIRE FRASER, PHYSICIAN.


End file.
